


Intertwined (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen makes sure Elyan gets to his wedding on time.-Prompt:244. Accidental





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Intertwined (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana,Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** Iseldir, guard  
**Summary:** Gwen makes sure Elyan gets to his wedding on time.  
**Warnings:** alcohol use  
**Word Count:** 830  
**Prompt:** 244\. Accidental  
**Author's Notes:**Magick, Destiny and Doom #35

**Intertwined (Part 2)**

About an hour before sunrise, Gwen knocked on Elyan’s door. When she got no response, she went inside and looked around. She walked back into the corridor and saw one of the guards on patrol in the barracks.

“Excuse me! Do you know where Sir Elyan might be?” Gwen called out.

“Yes My Lady.” The guard bowed his head to Gwen. “He is in the throne room with the king and the other knights. They are having some kind of private meeting.”

“I see. Thank you.” Gwen rushed off the throne room. She had a good idea what that private meeting was all about.

She opened the door to the throne room and found exactly what she expected, a room full of drunken knights along with Arthur and Merlin.

“I thought Morgana told you two not to get Elyan drunk?” Gwen put her hands on her hips and glared at Arthur and Merlin.

“No! She said not to go to the pub.” Merlin giggled. “Pub. Pub. Pub.” He giggled so hard that he snorted. “Pub!” He looked at Arthur and realized Arthur wasn’t laughing. “We didn’t take him there. We brought him here.”

“Arthur, how could you let this go on? He is getting married in less than an hour.” Gwen walked over to Elyan who had his head down on the table snoring. She slapped the back of his head.

“What?” Elyan raised his head and looked around. “Sorry Dad. I won’t do it again.”

“You had better not.” Gwen grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around. “Your bride is going to be cross with you if you’re late.”

Elyan shook his head to clear it. “Adara. Yeah.” Elyan stood up a wobbled for a moment before walking out of the throne room.

“I will deal with you later, Arthur Pendragon!” Gwen walked out.

“Somebody is in trouble.” Merlin giggled. He poked Arthur in the arm and giggled again.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur glared at him. “So are you when she tells Morgana what we did.”

“Oh sh….” Merlin fell out of the chair as he tried to get up and hit the floor with a thud. “Ow!”

Arthur sighed.       

Gwen caught up with Elyan at the foot of the stairs. “What were you thinking, Elyan?”

“I suppose I wasn’t thinking. Is that what you want to hear? Elyan kept moving. “I need to get dressed. Thank you for coming to get me.”

“Elyan, you are about to get married and become a father. You need to stop and think about what you do.” Gwen followed him up the stairs.

“I was only going to have one drink. I guess I accidently had more than that.”

“You have been doing a lot of things accidently lately. You fell in love accidently. She is with child accidently then you forgot to say anything about any of it to me. I suppose that was an accident too?” Gwen continued to follow him.

“I know you aren’t pleased with my behavior but I wish you could put that aside today and be happy for us.” Elyan said as he turned the corner toward his room.

“I will as soon as you grow up and act like a responsible adult.” Gwen grabbed him by the arm. “Elyan…”

Elyan turned to face his sister. “I love you, Gwen, but sometimes you act more like my mother than my sister. We aren’t children anymore. I don’t need to be taken care of anymore.”

Gwen glared at him. “Remember that when you take your vows.”

“I will.” Elyan kissed her on the cheek and went to his room.

Gwen sighed and went back to the throne room only to find it empty. She headed back to her house to change and hoped that Arthur and Merlin had sobered up by the time the ceremony started.

Gwen was pleased when Arthur arrived at the spot in the woods Elyan and Adara had picked out, dressed and able to stand without wobbling. She went over and put her arm through his.

“I’m sorry Guinevere.” Arthur said softly. “It was Merlin’s idea.”

“Hmph!” Gwen looked up at him. “I don’t believe that for a second. Where is Merlin? The druids expect him to attend.”

“Morgana caught up with him.” Arthur winced. “Sir Geoffrey may have his afternoon free from the looks of it.”

“You know better than that. They have waited almost as long as we have. Nothing is going to stop them from getting married.” Gwen sighed. “Unless, she kills him.”

Arthur chuckled. “Quite by accident, I’m sure.”

“Here they are.” Gwen tugged on Arthur’s arm and pointed.

“He’s still breathing.” Arthur frowned. “I wonder how long that will last.”

“Be quiet! They’re starting.” Gwen hushed him.

Iseldir spoke the words to the handfasting ritual. He tied Elyan’s and Adara’s hands together to bind them in marriage.

Elyan and Adara sealed their vows with a kiss as the sun came up on a new day.


End file.
